Sans Famille
by Colibrii
Summary: Avalon reçoit une lettre qu'elle s'est écrit lors de sa jeunesse, à l'époque où pour les autres elle était "Sans-Famille".


_._

 **Titre : Sans Famille**

 **Série : Dans la famille Connelly... (Née de Père Inconnu, Mère Indigne...)**

 **Personnages : Avalon Connelly et Marcus Flint**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

 **Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit en 2012 pour un concours nommé "Lettre à l'avenir" et organisé par Dunne sur HPF.**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Le 14 juillet 1990,_

 _Chère moi,_

 _Oui, je m'écris à moi-même. Cela peut sembler étrange, mais c'est Miss Hatckins, la directrice de l'orphelinat, qui m'a demandé de le faire. Tous les enfants de plus de dix ans doivent le faire. Elle veut que nous écrivions nos rêves, notre quotidien, nos craintes… Ensuite, elle pense nous envoyer tout ça dans vingt ans, pour nous rappeler nos jeunes années d'orphelins. Dans vingt ans… J'aurais trente-cinq ans, enfin presque._

 _Alors que dire sur moi ? Je m'appelle Avalon Connelly. Je suppose que toi aussi, vu que je suis toi et que tu es moi. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre de se dire qu'on s'écrit à soi-même. Je suis Sans-Famille, du moins c'est ainsi que m'appellent certains de mes condisciples de Poudlard. Sans-Famille, comme si ce n'était pas assez dur de se dire qu'on est tellement insignifiant que même notre mère nous a abandonné._

 _Je vais, comme tu l'as compris, à Poudlard depuis mes douze ans. Je rentre en cinquième année à la rentrée de septembre. Cinquième année, une année décisive pour mon avenir. Les BUSE à la fin, un stress supplémentaire. Je rêve depuis tellement d'années de faire des recherches ou de devenir médecin. Rêve de petite fille qui, j'espère, finira par se réaliser._

 _Un autre rêve qui, j'espère, se réalisera cette année, est mon séjour chez Kathleen. Mon amie m'a invité à passer les deux dernières semaines d'août chez elle. Elle l'avait déjà fait l'année dernière mais Miss Hatckins n'avait pas accepté, me trouvant trop jeune. Ne comprend-t-elle donc pas à quel point je me sens seule ici ? Quand je vois tous ces jeunes enfants qui partent avec une nouvelle famille d'accueil ! J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je suis trop vielle pour être adoptée mais ce n'est pas pour cela que ça ne me fait pas mal._

 _Miss Hatckins, qui est non loin de moi, nous conseille de parler de nos rêves d'avenir. Pensez-vous être mariée ? Avoir des enfants ? Serez-vous heureux ?_

 _Je ne me vois pas mariée. Non, je pense que je serais seule, comme toujours. Est-ce le cas ? Peut-être est-ce que je me trompe ? Le plus drôle serait que je sois mariée à un de ces Sang-Pur obsédés par le statut du sang. C'est tellement peu probable que je n'arrive même pas à me l'imaginer._

 _S'agissant des enfants… Je ne sais pas si j'en veux. Peut-être ne suis-je pas normale ? Après tout, j'ai l'impression que toutes les filles veulent avoir des enfants un jour. Peut-être que cela vient de mon histoire, du fait que j'ai été abandonnée..._

 _La dernière question de Miss Hatckins est plus compliquée. Serai-je heureuse ? Si j'avais voulu faire court, j'aurais simplement répondu que je ne lisais pas dans les boules de cristal, contrairement à certaines personnes qui se prétendent voyantes. Mais j'ai envie de dire que j'espère que je serais heureuse. J'espère m'épanouir dans mon travail, être heureuse en ménage (si je ne suis plus célibataire), mais ce que je souhaite le plus, c'est être toujours amie avec Kathleen. J'espère que notre amitié tiendra._

 _En me relisant, je n'ai pas l'impression de répondre à la dernière question mais j'ai écrit ce qui me tenait véritablement à cœur._

 _Peut-être que je te ferais rire, toi ou moi, en lisant tout ceci. Après tout, que sont les rêves d'une adolescente de quinze ans ?_

 _Bien à toi (ou à moi),_

 _Ton passé._

.

.

Avalon venait de terminer la lecture de cette lettre. Lettre de l'adolescente de quinze ans qu'elle était à l'époque. Lettre qu'elle trouvait pleine de tristesse. Avait-elle été si triste ? Elle sentait à travers les lignes comme une lassitude qui n'aurait pas dû être présente dans la lettre d'une gamine de quinze ans.

Bien sûr, à l'époque, elle avait essayé de cacher ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Cette peur constante d'un second abandon qui lui pressait le cœur depuis toujours. Cette peur se reflétait d'ailleurs parfaitement lorsqu'elle évoquait sa meilleure amie. Cette amie avec qui elle était encore plus liée qu'à l'époque. Elle sourit en songeant à la récente maternité de Kathleen. La jeune femme avait épousé, trois ans plus tôt, le cousin d'Avalon, duquel elle adorait se moquer durant leur septième année à Poudlard.

Le regard d'Avalon s'arrêta sur le passage concernant un potentiel mariage avec _« un de ces Sang-Pur obsédés par le statut du sang »_ et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'à cette époque, la jeune fille qu'elle était ne croyait plus aux valeurs familiales et ne songeait même pas à se marier un jour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa fille aînée qui faisait ses devoirs de vacances, aidée de son père. Le mari d'Avalon. Un Sang-Pur qui avait été élevé dans une famille obsédée par le statut du sang. Avalon sourit à nouveau face à l'ironie de la situation.

Avalon esquissa un sourire en lisant sa remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sûre de désirer des enfants. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant sa première grossesse. Elle avait tout juste vingt-deux ans. La guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur. Elle avait dû se cacher du fait du statut de son sang. Cloîtrée chez une personne de confiance, elle n'avait découvert son état qu'au sixième mois. Sa fille, Eurydice, était née le lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard, avec un mois d'avance. Avalon se souvenait parfaitement la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à accepter cette enfant qu'elle n'avait pas désirée.

Le cœur d'Avalon se serra. La petite Eurydice avait toujours été plus proche de son père, avec qui elle partageait sa passion du Quidditch. Avalon se considérait responsable de cette situation. Elle était persuadée qu'inconsciemment, la petite se souvenait des journées à Ste Mangouste et du peu d'intérêt que lui avait alors porté sa mère. Souvent, Avalon se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait accepté son enfant dès le début.

Avec ses deux derniers, tout s'était mieux passé. Son mari et elle les avaient désirés et Avalon ne les avait pas rejetés. Elle avait même pu les allaiter, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible avant cela. Elle avait eu son deuxième enfant environ deux ans après la fin de ses études en recherche médicomagique. Le dernier était quant à lui arrivé deux ans plus tard.

L'Avalon de quinze ans aurait sans doute trouvé cela fou de s'imaginer avec un mari et trois enfants. Elle-même trouvait cela un peu étrange en se rappelant le nombre de fois où son mari lui-même l'avait appelée _« Sans-Famille »_.

Sans famille, elle l'avait été jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre, enfin, l'identité de sa mère. Sa mère ! Ses sentiments envers elle, durant ses années d'orphelinat, avaient toujours été extrêmes. Elle ne savait que l'aimer passionnément ou la haïr viscéralement. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la véritable histoire, Avalon savait que sa mère l'avait aimé tendrement et ses propres sentiments s'étaient apaisés. Même si découvrir la vérité signifiait aussi savoir que sa mère était morte assassinée par des Mangemorts. Souvent, elle s'était dit que si sa mère n'avait pas caché sa naissance à sa famille, son oncle aurait pu l'élever et qu'elle n'aurait ainsi pas été Sans-Famille, la Née-Moldue de Serpentard.

Avalon plia la lettre et la rangea dans l'enveloppe. Elle se leva et déposa la lettre dans la cheminée du salon. D'un coup de baguette, le papier moldu prit feu. Elle n'était plus sans famille, sa tristesse était désormais derrière elle.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ?**


End file.
